Dominion Fleet
The Dominion Fleet is the armed forces of the Dominion. Like Starfleet, it is a unified military, though it is divided into three sub-branches: line, ground, and starfighter. Leadership The Fleet is headquarters on Citadel, an ocean world seven lightyears from Kurill Prime (the political capital world). There are three planets within the system, each of which serves a vital purpose for the Fleet: one serves as the main shipyards, one is the primary breeding center for Jem'Hadar, and the center world is the command and control center. The several dozen moons in the system each serve multiple purposes, from early-detection scanners to defense platforms. At the top of the hierarchy is the Supreme Marshal of the Fleet, a Vorta who is selected by the Prime Jeddak. Theoretically, he is subordinate to the Padwar of War, though he often serves in this role. Beneath him is the Inner Circle, consisting of twelve Supreme Marshals who oversee the eight oversectors (military districts) and serve other administrative roles. To support them, a vast workforce known as the Fleet Command Staff processes all information to keep the Fleet running smoothly. Mission Unlike Starfleet, the Dominion Fleet sees itself, first and foremost, as a military. Its primary role is the defense of Dominion territory and protection of its citizens. It responds to threats foreign and domestic, though it does not infringe on the everyday lives of citizens. In addition to these duties, the Fleet serves in a humanitarian capacity, being a rapid-response force capable of handling natural disasters. For this role, every member world has a single regiment of Jem'Hadar stationed. The Fleet is divided into three sub-branches. Line consists of starships, from the mighty dreadnoughts (which serve as flagships for the Supreme Marshals) to the tiny destroyers. Ground fights planetside, with Jem'Hadar and any weapons of war available, from tanks to artillery. Starfighter is considered the fast-track to promotion, as it has a high turnover rate. Ranks *''Hentek'toran'': Supreme Marshal. The highest rank in the Fleet, commanding oversectors of varying importance in the Dominion. *''Sadok'toran'': Admiral. Generally the highest rank a Vorta can hope to achieve. Commands fleets or divisions, which are combined-arms units. *''Chelek'toran'': General. Subordinate to Admiral. Commands ground divisions. *''Suba'toran'': Commander. The most active flag rank. Commands squadrons of capital ships. *''Obral'toran'': Colonel. Senior ground field rank. Command regiments or fighter battle groups. *''Vara'toran'': Major. A role with variable positions. Commands line elements (sub-units of squadrons), ground battalions, or fighter attack wings. *''Rona'toran'': Captain. The commanding officer of a starship. *''Pala'toran'': Captain-Lieutenant. Executive officer of a starship. *''Qana'toran'': Commander-Lieutenant. Department head of a starship. *''Doko'toran'': Lieutenant. Commands ground platoons or fighter flights. *''Fala'toran'': Sub-Lieutenant. Division chief. *''Cota'toran'': Sergeant. Starship section. *''Kata'toran'': Crewman. Personnel Enlistment in the Fleet is open to all Dominion citizens. Non-citizens on worlds within or near Dominion territory are welcome, but are subject to intense vetting processes. Most personnel within the Fleet are Vorta, though Wadi and Dosi are common in units centered around the Supreme Marshals. Jem'Hadar comprise the bulk of the ground forces, though some all-Vorta units exist (primarily combat engineer battalions).